Watashi no Yume
by Yamari
Summary: .:AU:. Servants Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata have always watched Prince Sasuke and Prince Naruto from afar. When an opportunity arises for them to be alone with them, are they willing to take the risk? .:Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina and others:.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my first story posted here at FanFictionNet****. Please tell me what you think.**

-**Yamari**

- - - -

_Watashi no Yume_

Chapter One

- - - -

The sun rose on another day of the world. The light peered over the distant mountains into the village below. It was a town of prosperity and peace. The first building the sun shined its gaze through was the beautiful castle at the head of the town. Inside, there was hardly a soul moving other than a group of young girls located on the bottom floor.

They hurried to get dressed, knowing that if they were late to take care of the castle that morning they would disappoint the King and Queen. One of the girls, however, had not awakened yet. She stirred under her blankets whenever the sun hit her eyes and she turned over away from the small window. Her eyes opened slightly, the green irises not really absorbing that it was morning. Across the room, the door opened and someone peeped in.

"Sakura-san…are you awake? We need to get going." The feminine voice said as the girl came completely into the room. Her long black hair reached to the middle of her back. She was dressed in the traditional maid outfit, except the colors were blue and white instead of the usual black and white. She walked across the room and gently shook the girl in the bed. "Sakura-san…it's morning. We need to go before Kamiya comes to punish us…"

Sakura stirred again and sat up. Her pink hair was in a big knot and she seemed to stare without realizing what time it was or what she should've been doing. "Oui…Hinata." She said, dazedly. "What time is it?"

"It's…six-thirty." Hinata said. Her voice was soft and she looked at her watch again. "We were supposed to meet with everyone in the main room an hour ago."

Suddenly, with that one sentence, Sakura was wide awake and dashed into her closet. "Crap, crap, crap, crap…" she kept whispering to herself as she pulled her clothing over her head. She brushed her pink hair down and out of the knot while grabbing her bag of cleaning items. "Hinata, did Kamiya send you down here to get me?" She asked as they walked down the hallway toward the main room.

"Um…yes." Hinata said, poking her fingers into each other. "She was really angry so I offered to go and get you in her place."

"Damn it." Sakura said under her breath as they arrived in the main room.

The group of girls in the room turned to Sakura and Hinata and began whisper amongst themselves. Standing at the head of them was a tall girl with long, braided brown hair. Her maid outfit was the same as the rest of them but she wore a golden hat on her head to signify that she was the leader of this group of maids. Their job was early morning from five-thirty to twelve – cleaning up the living room where the princes of the castle stayed all day. This included their bathrooms, closets, kitchens and playrooms. With only six and a half hours to clean all of the rooms and then prepare lunch for the princes as well, it took every minute.

Kamiya stood with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping the floor. Sakura met eyes with her as she took her spot in line next to Hinata. The rest of the girls turned to be in line, still whispering about Sakura being late. It wasn't the first time Sakura had been late and Kamiya had threatened to turn her into the King and Queen the next time it had happened.

"Haruno Sakura." Kamiya's voice said sharply. Sakura stared at the girl. She couldn't stand Kamiya at all. She thought that she was so beautiful and the most attractive of the girls. "Why were you late again? I told you the next time it happened, I'd turn you into Minato-sama, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, Kamiya-san. I didn't get to sleep that early last night." Sakura explained. It was true, for the most part. "It won't happen again."

"It had better not. I'm not kidding the next time. We have to make sure that Sasuke-sama and Naruto-kun's rooms are cleaned in time for them to arrive for the day." Kamiya picked up her bag, looking out into the group of girls. "We'll split into the normal teams. Head out! We don't have as much time as usual this morning!" She clapped and the girls dispersed out of the room.

- - - -

On the opposite side of the castle, a young blonde haired boy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms out. He looked across the room to see his step-brother still asleep. He looked to the clock to see it was only seven 'o clock in the morning. He crawled out from his bed and walked into the bathroom. The young boy didn't bother with his hair, but he brushed his teeth and got dressed in his casual attire. It consisted of an orange blouse with a black buttoned down shirt over it. Black slacks covered his legs and he chose to go without shoes for the moment. He finished cleaning himself up so he headed back into his room.

When he arrived back into the room, he noticed his brother was gone. He headed out to the balcony to see him standing there, looking out over the railing to the quiet town below.

"Sasuke? What's up?" he asked, coming up next to the dark haired boy.

Sasuke didn't say anything but sighed deeply. "I've…been living here for a long time but it's still weird to wake up here everyday. I remember being down there, waking up with my mother, father and my onii-san. Now I wake up in a beautiful room with everything I could ever want. I don't know if it'll ever feel right, Naruto." His black pajamas blew in the wind and he walked back toward the room.

"I know it's hard to get used to, Sasuke but you belong here." Naruto grinned at him. "Get dressed and let's head to the library. I wanna hear more about that legend you're so interested in."

Sasuke looked back at his step-brother and grinned back. "Alright. Go ahead to the library and I'll meet you there." He headed into the bedroom and into the closet to pick out his attire for that day.

To Sasuke, it was still amazing that he had so many things. He was used to wearing the same thing everyday, going out with his brother to pick fruit for breakfast in the morning, helping his father with the house repairs and helping his mother with the chores. But in this castle, everything was done for him. He didn't even have to clean up after himself if he didn't feel like it. Of course he did though. He hated having others clean up after him – even if it was their job. After looking at his clothing selection, he chose a black t-shirt with the symbol of his clan (a red and white paper fan) on the back. His clan, the Uchiha, had been one of the most prestigious clans in the entire village before most of them had been killed in the last war. His family had been the last of the clan…before they had been taken away and brutally murdered.

Sasuke quickly wiped the memories from his mind before they started to effect him and headed out of the closet, fully dressed. Heading down the hallway, he arrived in the library to see Naruto lying on the ground looking at a book. He flipped the page before looking up at Sasuke.

"Oui! Sasuke, I can't find that story. Didn't you say it had something to do with a nine tailed fox?" Naruto said, looking back down at the book.

"Yeah, yeah. It's near the end of the book. Keep flipping." Sasuke sat down next to him with his legs crossed.

Even though Naruto wasn't Sasuke's real brother, being around the blonde boy made Sasuke feel like he belonged somewhere. For someone who didn't have a home or a family, he was a good feeling to have.

- - - -

Sakura took her group of girls to the princes' living room to clean up from the day before. Her group consisted of her friend from that morning, Hinata and several of her closer friends of the maids: Ino, Tenten and Temari. They worked best together and could actually tolerate each other for longer than most of the other girls. Sakura took Hinata to clean the sitting area. Hinata took the dusting rag and began to clean the shelves behind the chairs while Sakura straightened up the magazines and books sitting on the table.

As she cleaned, she couldn't believe that both of the princes' had been right here the night before. She always thought that. When she was young and lived in the town, she dreamed of being in the castle. It was such a fairy-tale dream, but when she turned of age and was able to be a servant to King Minato and Queen Kushina, she couldn't have asked for more. Being an orphan, there wasn't much else for her in the world. Here she would be able to serve the people who had protected her as a child, along with see the person that had been her obsession since the first time she had laid eyes on him.

It felt like it was almost yesterday when Sakura first saw Prince Sasuke, standing on the balcony of the castle next to his half-brother, Prince Naruto and heir to the throne. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of him at first. He was very handsome, but something hinted that he wasn't very happy. 

Sakura thought living in the castle was everything everyone dreamed for, but Sasuke-sama didn't seem like he liked it at all. Sakura wanted to talk to him. Someone needed to. But she knew she would never get close enough to talk to him. Even after being accepted as a servant to the King and Queen, she had only seen Sasuke from a distance. He never seemed to speak and her ears desired to hear his voice. She wanted to help him. No one deserved to be that lonely when he had so much to be happy for.

Kamiya was the only one to talk or be with Sasuke when it came to the maid girls. At lunch, the princes' chose one girl to serve them the rest of the day with whatever they wanted to do. Prince Naruto was fair and went in order of the girls. Sakura had served him several times and he was always fun to talk to. He was very friendly and didn't let his money or fame get in the way of being fair to everyone. Prince Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to care who served him and always chose Kamiya. Every day it happened, Sakura's blood still boiled at Kamiya's expression. It was always smug and she acted like such a princess, for lack of a better term. She was acting so perfect and sweet when all of the girls knew she wasn't really like that.

Still, no matter what Prince Sasuke did, nothing could deter Sakura's love for him. He was amazing in every way and she only wanted to help him out of his shell.

On the other side of the room, Ino and Tenten worked hard on the bathroom while Temari cleaned out the closet. It was tedious work, but someone had to do it.

"I can't wait to get out of here and go be somebody." Ino said casually to Tenten. Tenten looked up from the sink into the mirror, looking at Ino's reflection that was cleaning out of the bathtub. "I want to be a model, a beautiful girl that every man wants to marry."

Tenten's face scribbled into a confused look. "Why would you want men at your feet like that? If I wanted to marry someone, I'd want it to be for love." She scrubbed the sink and then rinsed it out.

"Well…I know. I just want to be a person that everyone else looks at instead of being cooped up here in this castle. At least there's one good thing." Ino smirked at her last sentence.

Temari poked her head into the bathroom and sighed. "It's the twenty billionth time you've said that. Yes, Sasuke-sama is handsome and you want to get with him. Geez, not only is that not the first time you've said that, it's never going to happen either."

Ino put her rag down and locked her hands together. She looked like a sleeping person, except she was smiling brightly. "Doesn't everyone need a dream though, Temari? What about you and that boy from the other side of the castle? That one servant? You too, Temari."

Both girls in question flushed. Temari fled back to the closet to get away from anymore questions when Tenten had no choice but to stay in there because she had to clean.

"So…Tenten, have you asked him out yet?" Ino inquired, smirking.

"Um…no." she said, defeated.

"Why don't you ask him? He's really cute and I think you two would look really cute together." Ino said. "What was his name again? Neji, right?"

Tenten nodded. "I've known him for a long time, even before we came to work in the castle. He used to live next door to me in the village." Tenten smiled at the memories that returned to her in that instant. Reminiscing made her long for that life again so she quickly brushed those recollections away. "But I don't think he likes me that way."

"Oh, so every time I see you two staring at each other from across the dinner table at night is just you guys daydreaming then?" Ino said, sarcastically. Tenten flushed a bright red, wishing that Temari was still in the room so she could be interrogated too. "That's what I thought. Oh, Temari…!" Ino called out. "I know there's something between you and that Shikamaru guy too, so I'm not going to leave you alone either."

A low groan was heard, along with a quiet curse before all was silent in the room again with the girls. Sakura had heard most of the conversation between her closest friends and couldn't help but smile. They all had people they cared for and dreams they wished to achieve outside of this castle. They were just like everyone else. Sakura looked up to Hinata who had been quiet the whole morning.

"You okay, Hinata?" Sakura asked. The girl in question jumped slightly but nodded.

"Y-Yes. I'm okay, Sakura-san. Why do you ask?" Hinata asked, continuing to dust the top shelves of the bookshelves.

"You just haven't talked this morning, that's all." Sakura said. "And it seems like everyone else is talking about the people they have a crush on." At Sakura's words, Hinata's face blushed a bright red. "Ah, so you do have a crush on someone!" She grinned and Hinata shook her head quickly.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, I don't! Don't say things like that, Sakura-san!" Hinata wiped the shelve faster and more swiftly.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Sakura asked, ignoring Hinata's stammering. Hinata only shook her head 'no' again. "Aw, come on, Hinata. You can tell me. I'm your friend, not your enemy."

"………" Hinata said something, but it was so soft that Sakura didn't hear her. She stood up and walked over closer, pulling her ear closer to Hinata. "I like…Naruto-sama."

Sakura gasped and fell backwards onto one of the leather chairs. "Hinata, are you serious? That is _so_ cute. You two would make a cute couple."

"Do…you really think so?" Hinata said softly, smiling. "He's always so nice to me whenever I'm serving him. He never has me do anything other than get things for him that he can't leave the room for."

Sakura smiled and put her hand on Hinata's arm. "Yeah. You should tell him you like him someday. I bet he'd return your feelings."

Hinata shrugged and continued to clean. Sakura went back to cleaning as well. Sometimes she wished she could practice what she preached.

- - - -

Naruto leaned over the book that told about the legendary nine-tailed fox, known as the Kyuubi. It was a dangerous, demon fox that terrorized villages all over the country. It had powers beyond those of recognition and destroyed many villages and killed many people before it was finally captured by the leader of one of the villages. Of course, it was only a legend, even if it was a more recent one. No one really had any proof it existed except for those who claimed to have their family killed by the beast.

"When did you come upon this story, Sasuke?" Naruto asked of his sibling.

"I don't know. It wasn't that long ago. It was a new book I decided to look at and it seemed pretty interesting. The book also has a lot of cool things called _kekkei genkai_ or bloodline traits that use to exist a long time ago." Sasuke explained, flipping a page in the book he was looking at. "My personal favorite is the Sharingan. It sounds pretty interesting. It's a trait of the eyes that allows you to see a person's moves – almost like a prediction."

"_Kekkei genkai_? Interesting." Naruto flipped the pages back to the index and looked up the bloodline traits. He looked to the clock on the wall and sighed. "Sasuke, it's time for breakfast. Ready to go? The servants are probably already lining up to welcome us."

Sasuke closed his book and sighed too. "Yeah, I guess we should." He sat the book on the table and got up. He looked in a mirror across the room and fixed his clothes. Naruto left his book on the floor and followed Sasuke out the door. "So…we have to choose another girl today don't we?"

Naruto followed Sasuke down the pathway to the main hall. "Yeah. I believe its Hinata's turn for me. Who are you going to choose today, the same girl?"

"Probably. I don't really care who it is that serves me. I hate having them there anyway." Sasuke replied, buttoning up his shirt. "All this girl, Kamiya, does is stare at me, like she's expecting me to do something."

"Then why don't you talk to her instead of ignoring her? Spark a conversation. It might not be so boring after that." Naruto suggested. "These girls really admire us for being royalty. I know you don't like having that title, but Sasuke, you are a prince. Admiration comes along for the ride." He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You understand, don't cha?"

"Yeah, Naruto. I do." Sasuke said. They arrived to the door that lead to the dining room. Sasuke leaned against the door. "They're still talking, so I guess they're not ready yet."

"I guess we wait then. No big deal." Naruto replied casually. He leaned against the wall, ready for the wait.

- - - -

Sakura hurried Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari to the main hall. The girls had lost track of time cleaning the day dining room and had to hurry to meet the rest of the maids and servants to welcome the princes' to the Day side of the castle. Hopefully, Kamiya's group had been able to finish the breakfast without their help. Not that Sakura cared about Kamiya getting in trouble, but she wanted things to be perfect for Sasuke, no matter what.

They arrived to see their fellow maids and friends already lined up from the door to the kitchen in which Sasuke and Naruto would soon walk to. Sakura and the rest of her group forced their way into the front of the line. Personally, Sakura hadn't ever stood in the front of the line. She had only seen Sasuke's face through the gaps between people's heads. But not today. Today was going to be the day she actually saw Sasuke and showed him the respect he deserved. It seemed like all the girls giggled when they saw Sasuke and Naruto, but Sakura was going to bow properly and show not only Sasuke deference, but Naruto as well.

Kamiya stood at the door, as she always did and quieted the girls who were all too excited to see the princes' again. She waited until everyone was silent before opening the door.

Sasuke was standing there with his hands in his pockets while Naruto was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He opened his eyes when the door unlatched. Naruto looked at the girls and smiled. "Good morning, ladies! Nice to see you all here again."

The girls squealed at Naruto's cuteness as he walked down the hall. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed his step-brother down the path. The girls began to bow as they passed, but they still giggled and whispered to each other about how cute both boys were. Sakura saw them in the distance and simply bowed. Hinata started to blush as Naruto got closer and twitched her fingers. Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's nervous ones and smiled.

"Just be calm, Hinata." Sakura whispered. "Be confident in your love for him."

Hinata didn't respond but smiled to her closest friend. The two boys got closer and walked slowly. Naruto thanked almost each girl for what they did everyday, while Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and walked silently down the hall behind his sibling. Sakura stared at Sasuke and could only imagine what was going on in his mind.

Sasuke looked at the girls and it almost embarrassed him. They admired him for being a prince when in reality; he wasn't supposed to be one. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stayed to himself. Not only did he feel uncomfortable, he felt almost annoyed at the girls love for him when they didn't know anything about him.

As he looked at the girls, he spotted one girl who wasn't staring at him with a loving look. She was simply smiling at Sasuke and Naruto and bowing in respect. She was the only one who didn't seem to be whispering about how amazing both of them were. This girl was honoring them for who they were, not for the title they held. He smirked, but quickly wiped it away.

"Thanks for coming again to see us again today, girls!" Naruto said when they arrived at the door to the breakfast dining room. "So, as you all know, me and my brother, Sasuke will now each choose one girl to stay with us today as our personal maid. In the order that I usually choose, today's choice will be…Hinata."

Sakura turned to look at Hinata and realized why the girl had been so nervous. She had known she was to serve Naruto that day.

Hinata stuttered over her words but bowed. "T-t-t-t-thank you, Naruto-sama. I'm honored to help you today." She walked over and stood next to him.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "Okay, Sasuke, who's your choice?"

All the girls started to murmur and giggle. Even though for the past three years, Sasuke had chosen Kamiya, the girls still got excited. Sakura blamed it on the optimistic outlook most of them had. Sakura herself though didn't put too much money on the point. Sasuke always chose Kamiya because he didn't really seem to care.

"I guess since Naruto always chooses someone different…" He started and all the girls turned to stare at him. Even Sakura raised an eyebrow at his comment. He hardly said two words to the girls much less a sentence to them. "…I should too. Today…I'll choose you. The girl with pink hair."

Sakura's eyes widened as every girl turned to stare at her, including Kamiya. If looks could've killed, Sakura probably would been dead ten-times over. Sakura pointed to herself and tried to say something, but it came out only as a squeak.

"…me…?" Sakura asked. It was a stupid question and Sakura realized it right after she said it. She was the only pink-haired girl of the group.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, you. What's your name?" Sakura began to melt at his voice talking right to her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was turning into one of the girls in the group.

"Um…Sakura." She said finally.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sakura. Will you come over here?" Sasuke asked, stretching out his hand to her.

Sakura could feel the glares made of daggers on her back as the rest of the girls stared at her. Even though Sakura could feel them, she didn't care. She was about to spend the whole day with the person she admired. She stepped toward Sasuke and took his hand.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. I'll be more than glad to."

- - - -

**I hope this was a good start. Please tell me what you think. The main pairings for this series are Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata. There are subtle pairings that will be hinted on in certain chapters such as Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari and eventually Sai/Ino. (Sai just hasn't shown up yet, haha.)**

**Thanks for reading and please review. I hope all characters were in some character. It is AU, so don't forget that.**

**Yamari**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have viewed my story, faved it and/or reviewed it. It is very much appreciated. Please enjoy this newest chapter. Sakura and Hinata's journey only begins here.

**-Yamari**

_Watashi no Yume_

Chapter Two

Sakura stood in the bathroom of Prince Naruto and Prince Sasuke's day room. She looked at her reflection and sighed deeply. Had she even had the faintest idea that Sasuke would've chosen her, she'd had woken up so early that morning to make herself beautiful that no one else in the entire castle would've been awake but her. In reality, Sakura was more worried about Sasuke himself rather than her appearance. Why in his right (or wrong) mind made him decide to choose her to serve him today? He had a smile on his face when she had accepted his hand and he seemed to be a lot more talkative and accepting. It felt like his whole demeanor had changed overnight and since it was so dramatic, Sakura felt as if she was meeting the real Sasuke for the first time.

The young maid flattened her skirt and fixed her shirt. Even if she wasn't as beautiful as she wanted to be, she could still serve her prince with dignity and respect. Sakura was pretty sure that Kamiya hadn't ever treated him that way, probably always staring at him and giving him the creeps. It wouldn't have surprised Sakura in any way. Sakura could still see Kamiya's steaming face as she had walked away with Sasuke just minutes before. Sakura had finally won the fight; it was now time to win the war.

She headed out of the bathroom, turning off the light. As soon as she stepped out, she wished she hadn't. Prince Naruto and Hinata were nowhere to be seen, but Prince Sasuke was standing there at the foot of his daybed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but had black slacks on. That was it. Sakura knew from the heat she felt on her face that she was blushing madly. He was so attractive it was hard not to feel that way. Sakura's eyes followed his body up to his face which was lucky not facing toward her. Sakura fought hard to take the blush off her face, but it was harder than she thought.

Sasuke turned to look at her and smiled. It was faint and little, but it was there. "It's okay. Kamiya usually acts in the same manner, but it appears that you have more control than she does." He didn't seem boastful in his statement and Sakura knew it was true anyway. Kamiya was Prince Sasuke's biggest fangirl. She had given herself the label. "So…are you ready to help me dress? I have a lunch party to go today and my mother told me to dress appropriately."

"You want _me_ to choose what you're going to wear to a formal party?" Sakura said, looking over at the closed closet door. "I haven't the foggiest idea what someone in royalty wears to a party. I've never been to one."

"Exactly." Sasuke turned completely around and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I want you to have your experience through me." After several seconds of silence, he chuckled and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It's amazing how much you and Kamiya are different. I told her this same thing just yesterday whenever I was meeting with an ambassador from another village. She jumped at the chance and didn't even give me a chance to explain anything. I was more of a ragdoll than a prince at that point." He stood up and walked toward the closet. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'll just ask your opinion on what I choose. Will that work?"

Sakura nodded, even though she knew anything he wore would make him look amazing. She didn't sit, but sat her cleaning items on the floor next to her. He walked into the closet and came out about a second later with new clothing. For his first outfit, Prince Sasuke wore a blue navy silk over top with a purple shirt under it. A gold trim outlined the purple shirt and he was still wearing the black slacks from before. He looked even more like a prince to Sakura now.

"So…what do you think?" Sasuke asked, turning a 360. "This is what Kushi- I mean, this is what my mother wants me to wear."

Sakura shrugged. "I think it's very beautiful clothing, but why stop at the first thing you try on? Why don't you try some different ones and maybe you'll find something you like personally."

Sasuke smiled again and Sakura melted where she was standing. "That's a good idea. I'll be right back." He walked back into the closet and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Not being his presence made it a lot easier to breathe.

Something about him had made her uneasy. He had almost referred to his mother by her name. That was just a little strange. Why would he even subconsciously do that? Kushina-sama wasn't an easy person to forget and even if he…

Wait.

Why was she being so suspicious of Prince Sasuke in the first place? He had done nothing to make her feel apprehensive other than act the exact opposite than he had in public before. He seemed like a completely different person. It made Sakura wonder what else he hid from everyone.

"Alright, how about this one?" Sasuke's voice came from the slight opening in the closet. He stepped out and Sakura almost forgot to breathe.

Sasuke was dressed in a dark navy blue shirt with a high collar. The collar was outlined with yellow border, as were the shoulders. Under his neck was a white fluff of his shirt. The dark navy shirt was buttoned up with gold buttons and it extended down to just below his waist. Light blue slacks covered his legs and he wore black dress shoes to complete the look. Sakura hadn't ever seen clothing like it before, but Prince Sasuke looked absolutely amazing in the outfit. Sakura couldn't think of anything else that would've made him look anymore dashing or more authoritative.

"…uh…well, I…um." Sakura stammered and she looked down. She really hated her emotions. "I…I really like that one, sir."

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror connected to the closet. "Really? This one's kinda old-fashioned, but it fits really well." He turned to her. "And don't be so formal. Just call me by my name. It's why I have one, you know."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Okay. Sasuke-sama."

"Much better." Sasuke grinned. "I guess I'll stay in these clothes then. My mother won't be pleased, but she'll have to accept it, right?"

"I guess she will, if that's what you wish, Sasuke-sama." Sakura replied, smiling. "I'll clean up your closet now while you rest, okay?"

"Since it's your duty." Sasuke replied simply. "I'll go freshen up in the bathroom while you're doing that." He walked gracefully across the room and into the bathroom. The door clicked shut and Sakura heard it latch before she headed into the closet.

She picked up the clothing and realized Sasuke had tried on a lot more clothes than just the two outfits she saw. There were so many clothes from different time periods that Sakura thought she had stepped into a time warp. She wondered why Sasuke hadn't shown her everything and only what he thought she would like on him. Why would her opinion, a maid's opinion no less, matter? Sakura was just a girl who lived in the castle to help support herself and live with the people who made living possible. That was all. Or was it that Sasuke was trying to figure out why Sakura was so much different than Kamiya? That was a possibility.

After finishing with the closet, Sakura headed back out to the room. Standing in Sasuke's day room was not only a dream come true since the first time she had cleaned it, but having him in the same room was amazing. He was a prince, after all and royalty didn't always associate with common folk. This was special and very lucky. Across the room, Sasuke came out of the bathroom with his hair styled and he appeared to have makeup on his face, from what Sakura could see. But the makeup did nothing but enhance the beauty he already possessed.

"All done then?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded. "Good." He walked over toward the balcony and turned back to her. He motioned for her to follow and like any good puppy, she followed. He sat down on the couch next to the railing and padded the seat next to him. "Come sit down, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the empty seat and hesitated. Would this be okay? She was only his maid, not even royalty of any kind. He padded the seat again and she finally obliged, sitting down stiffly with her hands in-between her legs. He sat comfortably with his legs crossed. Sasuke balanced his chin on his hand as he looked out over the balcony.

"So…Sakura. Tell me about yourself." Sasuke asked and Sakura raised an eyebrow. Why did he want to know about her for? "Why are you a servant in the castle instead of living on the outside with your family?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She was afraid of the consequences if she chose not to answer. "I live here because I have no family. When I was young, my parents were killed by bandits just outside the village perimeters. Just before I was about to killed, His Majesty's guards arrived to defend me. They rescued me and returned me to my empty home." She explained. "After that, I was completely dedicated to the King and Queen. They had saved me even though I was but a lowly peasant living in the village. I decided that when I grew up, I would serve them in the castle any way I could so I might someday be able to return the favor." She stopped and looked at Sasuke. His face was surprised, but Sakura couldn't tell what other emotion he was expressing. "Sorry. I rambled."

"No, it's okay. I asked you the question." Sasuke said. "Have you ever thought about doing anything else with your life? What's your dream?"

"Well…" Sakura decided to just reveal everything to him. This was probably the only time she was going to see him, so she might as well put forth everything on a silver platter. "My dream was to serve King Minato and Queen Kushina and since I've achieved that dream, I guess I don't really have much else. Not to mention, I've finally served you, Sasuke-sama. That was my next dream and it's already achieved too." She smiled. "What else is there?"

Sasuke sighed and smiled. "If that is what you believe. So…other than losing your family by bandits, do you remember them?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, not really. I have one picture of them with me, but my emotions for them are mixed. I know they were my parents, but I don't love them like I should…like a child should love their parents." Sakura tried to hold the tears back, but it was futile. They rolled down her face against her will. "I probably sound horrible, don't I? The poor orphan who can't even love the parents that are dead because they probably protected her." She reached to wipe the tears from her face, but Sasuke's hand was already there. "Sasuke-sama…?"

"You sound like a girl who wishes she knew her family more to give them the love they so deserve. You don't sound horrible." Sasuke wiped her tears away and grinned. It took Sakura a minute to see that his grin was not happy, it was sad. "Sometimes Sakura...it's better not to remember. Trust me."

Sakura was taken aback. "I don't understand. Your parents are still alive and you have your brother, Prince Naruto, too." She looked into his eyes and realized there was something he hadn't told anyone. A secret. "What do you mean, Sasuke-sama?"

Abruptly, Sasuke stood up and walked back to the doorway. He turned to look at Sakura with the same melancholy expression on his face. Her heart ached to heal his. "It's something I'm not allowed to talk about. Maybe next time I can tell you." He looked inside and then back at her. "It's almost time for the lunch party. Would you like to attend with me?" He stretched his hand out toward her.

Sakura stood up and took Sasuke's hand. She had trusted in him about her past, and because of that, Sakura would always take his hand because she knew he trusted her too.

- - - -

Inside the day library was Hinata and Prince Naruto. She was standing over him as he explained the legend that Sasuke had told him just the day before – the legend of the nine-tailed fox. Hinata remembered all to well about that legend. In her heart, she knew it wasn't just a legend. It had occurred only fifteen years ago, and her family had been taken in the struggle. The only ones left behind were Hinata herself and her older cousin, Neji. Of course, the townsfolk and her neighbors were convinced that their family simply left them. Now the two were just orphans; both living in the castle as servants to support themselves. The Kyuubi was real, but only to those whose family members were taken in the fight. Everyone else wrote it off as fantasy. Hinata showed interest in the story, just so Naruto didn't think anything less of her.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked, looking at her. Hinata's gaze turned from the book to his face only to see a sad expression. "Is something wrong? You look sad."

Hinata quickly shook her head. "No, Naruto-sama. I'm f-fine." She stammered. Hinata hated to lie to the person she loved. He was concerned for her even though she was a lowly maid. "I'm just thinking about all of the people who lost their family to the Kyuubi. It must be sad to lose those you love."

Naruto's gaze turned to the floor. "Yeah, that's true. I never really thought about it. It's the same with the wars that happen now. People needlessly taking lives. It's so pointless but there's no way to stop it."

"But, there is, Naruto-sama!" Hinata suddenly said in an outburst. She calmed down and backed away from him. "Sorry."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What way is there, Hinata-chan? Please tell me." He stood up from the floor and sat down in an armchair in the seating area. He pointed to the couch across from him. "Sit down, okay?"

Hinata reluctantly sat down and played with her fingers as she spoke. "Well, whenever you assume the throne, wouldn't it be your choice if Konohagakure went to war? Couldn't you stop all the pointless fighting yourself?" She paused and looked up to Naruto. "You could be a King that solved problems diplomatically instead of shedding innocent blood. You…you could be the King that avenges those family members lost!" Hinata raised her voice, images of her own father and mother coming into her mind. Her younger sister's smile past her memories as well. If Naruto did become a King like that, her family's soul could finally rest.

Naruto smiled softly. "Yes. Being that kind of King would be perfect for this world, wouldn't it? Bad thing is, Hinata-chan…no matter what I wish, if other countries threaten my people, I have no choice but to stop them." Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Sometimes, fighting is inevitable to protect those you care about."

In that sentence, Hinata remembered her father's words. "_I will do anything to protect you, Hinata. For you, I would give my life, my soul…I would risk everything to shield you. I'm sure your mother feels the same way._" Suddenly, Hinata felt hot tears falling down her face. It all made sense. Her father and mother gave their lives to protect her from the Kyuubi and no matter what anyone said, they did protect her from danger.

"Uh, Hinata-chan? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked, standing up and sitting down next to her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I'm sorry."

Hinata shook her head no and a smile appeared on her face. "No, Naruto-sama…I'm happy. See…my parents and little sister died when the Kyuubi attacked this village fifteen years ago. When you said some fighting has to happen to protect those you love…it reminded me of what my father said. He said he'd always protect me, no matter who he had to fight. My parents didn't die in vain – they died keeping their promise to me." She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. "T-Thank you, Naruto-sama. You've made me see the anger toward the Kyuubi was wrong. Sure, it did ravage our homes and kill many people, but those people were fighting to protect those they love. They didn't regret dying and we should remember them with love, not with anger to the ones that killed them."

Naruto stood up and held her hands. Her face flushed at his touch and she looked in his eyes. "I should be thanking you, Hinata-chan. You've shown me that just maybe I can change this world to a world with no war, no violence or loss of those we love. I appreciate it." He looked to the wall clock and gasped. "Oh, crap! Hinata-chan, that lunch party is about to start! Hurry, clean whatever you're supposed to before we both get in trouble!" He dashed across the room into his closet, giving her a smile before closing the door.

Hinata looked at her hands and held them close to her heart. Naruto appreciated her and he had even trusted in her about his future. She grabbed her cleaning supplies and headed to the bathroom. She would make him proud to have trusted in her.

As she finished the bathroom up, along with straightening up the main room, Naruto came out of the closet dressed. He was wearing a tan jacket over a white shirt. The jacket was outlined with red, including the collar. A gold chain connected from his shoulder to his left breast pocket. A black belt was around his waist, but the shirt continued under it. His pants were also tan and continued uniformly down his legs until his black dress shoes appeared from under the flare of the trousers. He fixed his hair in the mirror and turned to Hinata. She blushed.

"What do you think, Hinata-chan? My father said these clothes were from a past time and would be good for me to wear to the party today." Naruto asked of her, turning around to give her a complete look.

Hinata hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. "I-i-i-it looks v-v-very nice, N-Naruto-sama." She looked to the clock again. Twenty minutes had already past. "S-Shouldn't we b-be heading to the dining room?"

Naruto grinned. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Would you like to join me at this party, Hinata-chan?" Hinata froze, but placed her hand in his gently. "Great, let's go!"

The blonde pulled his maid out of the room, all the while the girl trying not to pass out from embarrassment.

- - - -

Hinata stood in the lunch party room feeling very out of place. Prince Naruto had been, reluctantly, taken by higher subordinates of the King and Queen. He had to be announced when he came into the room, so he had been taken to the back of the room. She stood behind his chair, as a representative of his. She was to serve him food and drink during the party. She looked around, trying to see if Sakura had arrived yet. Sakura had to come with Prince Sasuke, so she had to be around somewhere.

Hinata looked to the only entrance to the room to see Prince Sasuke walk in with Sakura right behind him. It took her a second to realize that the two of them had been _holding hands_. She saw everyone else talking and walking around so she left the safety of Naruto's seat and ran to Sakura. By the time she arrived next to Sakura, Sasuke had already been taken by the same subordinates who had taken Naruto beforehand.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata called out. Sakura smiled at her friend appearance, but stayed silent. Hinata arrived next to her companion. "Sakura-san, were you and Sasuke-sama holding hands?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I had gone down a wrong hallway on the way to the kitchen, so he had grabbed my hand before I went too far. We arrived in the room shortly after and he hadn't ever let go." Sakura explained. She hated lying to her best friend, but what else could she say? She couldn't risk Kamiya or any of the other girls finding out about her and Sasuke.

"Oh, okay." Hinata turned to the large dinner table. "Naruto-sama's seat is over there. According to one of the guards, Sasuke-sama sits right next to him." She walked back to Naruto's seat and Sakura followed her. Sure enough, a plate was in front of the dishes on the table that read, '_Prince Sasuke of Konohagakure._'

Sakura took her place behind Sasuke's chair and waited. She had done this before when she had served Naruto and it wasn't all too nerving. Now that she was waiting for Sasuke to show himself, she was very nervous. She missed his presence already. His aura had disappeared from the room completely and she didn't know what to make of her emotions. She loved Sasuke more than anything else and it had nothing to do with his money, fame or royal status. Sakura loved Sasuke for the person that he was.

Soon, the voices around them quieted and the village's guests entered the room. Sakura and Hinata clapped at the appropriate times for the people in question. Eventually, they were all seated and it was Konohagakure's turn to introduce their royal family. First and foremost was King Minato and Queen Kushina Namikaze. It was only the second time that Sakura had ever seen them and they were amazing as usual. King Minato was as handsome as ever and Naruto appeared to be the spitting image of his father. Kushina's long red hair had been put up in a bun and her face was as bright as a sun. Her light blue eyes looked out at the people below with respect. Sakura realized that it was from his mother where Naruto got his baby blue eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke's voice came back to her.

'_It's something I'm not allowed to talk about._'

She realized he looked nothing like Minato or Kushina. They were his parents, but he had no qualities of them at all. His hair was a pure black and his eyes matched. He was very thin boned and almost looked like he wasn't related to Minato, Kushina or even Naruto at all. Just as she was thinking this, Sasuke was introduced and he appeared to be looking right at her.

Just who was Prince Sasuke?

- - - -

I hope this chapter was to your liking. It seems 'Prince' Sasuke's secret is coming out to Sakura sooner than expected, and what's this about Hinata's family being killed by the Kyuubi? Hmm. Interesting, right? Well, I hope you stick around for more from me. Thank you.

And there's a shoutout to one of my favorite anime series in this chapter. If you can figure out, you might be rewarded. Good luck!

-**Yamari**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay of chapters. My family and I have been on vacation out of my hometown, so I have had limited laptop time. I also appreciate all of the favorites and watches of my story, but I would like to hear your opinions and comments as well. Please enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you.**

**-Yamari**

_Watashi no Yume_

Chapter Three

Sakura stared back into Sasuke's dark eyes with confusion plastered on her face. If he wasn't Minato or Kushina's son, how was he one of the princes of the kingdom? Did Konohagakure's provinces and neighboring countries know about his false life? Sakura assumed they didn't. No one but the King, Queen, Naruto and Sasuke himself knew who Sasuke really was on the inside. He was a normal boy who was somehow a prince. Sakura wanted to know. She wanted him to explain, but she realized she was in no position to ask. For some reason, Sasuke was a prince even though he had no royal blood within him.

Part of Sakura's heart was happy. He wasn't royalty. He wasn't out of her reach anymore. He was closer than he had been this morning and Sakura couldn't have been any happier. But the other side of Sakura's heart was torn. Who was Sasuke on the inside? What was his past? Had he lost everything and somehow come into connection with King Minato and Queen Kushina?

'_Sometimes, Sakura, it's better not to remember. Trust me._'

Sakura gasped, covering her mouth. He had lost something important to him and remembered everything about the tragedy. That's why he had told her that it was sometimes better not to remember. Remembering was even more painful than not having the memory at all.

"Oh…Sasuke…" Sakura murmured as she watched him walk to his seat up on the throne. "Just what burdens do you carry on your heart?"

The Commander of the ANBU Squad, the country's main force for war, stood behind the podium. He wore a green vest over a black shirt. His pants were tight to his body, and he wore the common sandals of the squad. His face was covered by a mask connected to his shirt and his village headband was 

pulled over his left eye. The man waited for the talking in the crowd to calm before he started to speak into the microphone.

"Thank you for attending this party for the Princes of Konohagakure. It is in this meeting that we wish to announce some news for our princes' future." He paused and flipped some pages. "I am proud to be today's spokesperson for the party. For those of you who do not know me, I am the Commander of the ANBU Squad. My name is Hatake Kakashi."

- - - -

In the room of the maids, the girls relaxed from their long day of cleaning. They were resting up for that night because they had been assigned to clean up the main dining area and the dishes from the party. The male servants of the castle were also resting in this same room. They had also been assigned to help the girls since there would've been no way for them to get done in time to have a decent amount of sleep.

Sakura and Hinata's group of close friends: Tenten, Ino and Temari sat together in a corner. All of the girls appeared to be reading, but what they were really doing was looking at the boys they admired from afar.

"Tenten, Temari – now's the perfect chance for you guys! Neji and Shikamaru are right over there." Ino whispered harshly. "Take your chance and ask them out!"

"But, Ino, you can't just walk up to someone and tell them you like them!" Tenten insisted. "You have to start a conversation, right Temari?" She turned to the pigtailed girl.

"Sure, yeah. Right." Temari said, ignoring both girls. She was still staring at Shikamaru. She was nervous about talking to him too, but she knew she wanted to. "Oh, hey look. There's a new guy in their group."

Ino and Tenten turned to look closer. Temari was right. He was standing next to Shikamaru and looked almost out of place. The boy's hair was straight and cropped short. He wore a simple blue shirt and black slacks with old shoes – the only thing most servants could afford. As Ino stared at him, her face grew bright red.

"Ino…are you feeling okay?" Tenten asked.

"He…he…He looks just like Sasuke-sama!" Ino said loudly, hearts all aflutter around her head. Tenten and Temari quickly covered her mouth and stared 

at everyone who had now heard them talking. The two sane girls assured everyone there was nothing going on. Ino forced their hands of her mouth, but her mouth was still curled into a smile. "He's so hot and…wow, does he have a cute face…"

"We've lost her." Tenten and Temari said simultaneously.

- - - -

Sakura stared at Kakashi, who was talking about diplomatic matters between villages, but she wasn't really listening to him. She was worried about Sasuke. If he was going to discuss things about their future, could it be possible that he found out that Sasuke wasn't a prince? Were they going to reveal his secret?

'_No…Kakashi-san wouldn't do that. He reports right to the King and Queen. They trust him with all knowledge. He probably knows but won't say anything about it._' Sakura thought, assuring herself.

She turned to look at Sasuke, who was sitting just behind the podium. Naruto was talking to him and giggling at whatever he was saying. Sasuke had a smile on his face but it was the same one he had worn back in the room. It was sad and downhearted. Did these parties make him sad because he was fooling everyone who supported him? What else could be wrong with him? Sure, he was basically living a lie, but it wasn't a lie he kept up on his own. The King and Queen were behind him, supporting him.

The pink haired girl shook her head. She needed to stop thinking such thoughts. It was none of her business what happened with Sasuke. Whether he liked it or not, he was a prince and would always be treated as such.

Kakashi finished talking about the current diplomacy matters and turned to the King and Queen. It appeared they had something to say next to their loyal followers.

Minato was the first one to step to the podium. After the applause, he smiled to the crowd. "I thank you all for attending this lunch party for my two sons, Naruto and Sasuke. I know they appreciate it as much as you do."

Kushina had taken her place between Naruto and Sasuke and had a hand on each of their shoulders. She smiled brightly at them and toward the crowd.

"Please enjoy this feast we have prepared for you. Our announcement will take place after this luncheon." Minato explained. He turned to look right at both Sakura and Hinata. Instantly, the girls knew to come to the stage to help their respective princes back to their seats.

The girls arrived next to the boys. Naruto and Hinata headed back down to the table but Sasuke was a little lagging. Sakura didn't rush him, but she touched his shoulder softly.

"Let's go, Sasuke-sama." Sakura replied, trying to smile.

"Yes." Sasuke said simply, walking past her. She followed behind him silently and held his cape-like coat from dragging the ground. As they arrived at Sasuke's chair, he sat down not even looking up. "Sakura…"

The girl leaned down to him. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"No matter what happens…just know that I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Sakura waited for him to say anything else but he didn't. He started to eat and stayed silent.

'_Sorry? What's he sorry for?_' Sakura wondered.

She turned to look at Hinata, who was talking to Naruto. She was smiling and he was laughing. Sakura smiled happily for her friend. Naruto still was royalty, but she hoped that Hinata would be able to be with him. Sakura hadn't ever seen Hinata so happy before.

- - - -

Ino looked at her book before peeking over at the boy who looked just like Sasuke. She couldn't believe how handsome he was; possibly even more than Sasuke himself! He didn't talk much to the others around him; he was more of an observer. She had to take her chance. She had to go up to him and spark conversation. Ino knew she wouldn't have another chance for a long time.

She stood up from her seat and her friends looked at her warily.

"I'm going to go and talk to him." Ino proclaimed in a whispering voice.

Tenten and Temari didn't say anything but watched her with curious eyes. She silently walked over and soon enough stood behind the mysteriously handsome boy.

"Hello!" Ino said with a spark of enthusiasm. The boy turned around and she kept up the smile she had on her face. "You're a face I haven't seen before. Who are you?"

The boy's expression didn't change, but he appeared to smile. "My name is Sai. I only recently got a job here in this castle." Ino nearly melted at his voice which was, to her, as soft as velvet. "And who are you?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." Ino told him proudly. "You can call me Ino though." She smiled again. "Wanna talk alone?"

Sai shrugged. "Sure, I guess that would be okay."

Ino took Sai's hand and pulled him to a nearby empty couch where they sat and began to talk. Tenten and Temari looked at each other in disbelief.

"How does she do that?" Tenten hissed under her breath.

"I don't know…maybe she's a witch and she conjured up a spell to confuse him." Temari suggested. She looked at Sai's friends who suddenly started to walk toward her. "Tenten, Tenten! Red alert! Shikamaru-kun, Neji and Choji are heading this way!"

Tenten quickly held up a book in front of her face and Temari followed suit. The boys stopped at their table and one of them laughed.

"Girls, you're not fooling us." said the laughing one. Temari knew that voice to be Shikamaru and looked up from her book. He was looking right at her. "So, was Ino the only one that had guts to ask him?"

Temari put the book down. "What do you mean?"

"All of you were staring at him for the longest time." Neji chimed it. Tenten's attention was taken from her book to his face. "We assumed she talked to him because you all wouldn't."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Temari said, crossing her arms. "And just so you know, I don't personally find Sai to be attractive."

Shikamaru sighed but mimicked Temari by crossing his arms. "Then who were you staring at?" Temari's face turned pale white and Shikamaru knew he had caught her. "So…?"

Tenten hid again behind her book. Suddenly, a hand grabbed it and it was Neji's. He looked like he was grinning at her.

"Yes, Tenten, who were you all staring at?" Neji asked.

Tenten couldn't take Neji staring at her anymore. "Okay, okay, Neji-kun, I was looking at you! I miss talking to you and being with you like we did when we were kids. Do you even remember that?" Tenten said in an outburst.

Temari stared at her with sympathy. "Tenten…" She whispered.

Neji smiled softly and took Tenten's hand. "Of course I remember when we were young. I also remember how sad I was when your parents had you come into the castle to serve the King and Queen." He paused. "…why do you think I went through all the trouble to become a servant here?"

Tenten's eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "Thank you, Neji-kun." She got up and they walked to talk alone.

Shikamaru looked to his best friend Choji who got the hint to leave him and Temari by themselves. Choji grinned and whispered, 'Don't screw it up,' before heading to the kitchen. He was hungry and all this drama got him even hungrier. Shikamaru took Tenten's empty seat next to Temari who was trying to ignore him.

"I guess that leaves you, Miss Temari." Shikamaru said. "How about we just talk first and leave the melodrama for our friends?"

Temari smirked. "I guess that works."

- - - -

Sakura refilled Sasuke's glass of water and sat the pail back down on the tray behind her. He hadn't eaten very much at all, so most of the food on the tray had gone to waste or would before the dinner was over.

As if on cue, Kushina walked up to the podium. "If I may please ask of you to finish eating quickly. Minato and I would like to make our announcement before too long."

Sakura bent down to Sasuke. "Are you done?" She asked politely. Sasuke only nodded. She took his plates and cups and placed them on the tray. He 

started to make his way to the stage before she was done. "Wait, Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura hurried as fast as she could and caught up to him before the stairs. She lifted his cape off the ground and followed him to his seat. After she knew he was comfortable, she headed back down to his lunch seat and stood behind it. Hinata came down next to her.

"Naruto-kun says the announcement is really big and important." Hinata told her. "He couldn't tell me anything else about it though." Her eyes drooped. "Though, he did mention that he didn't like it much because he wouldn't be able to see me anymore."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. '_I wonder what Naruto meant when he told her that._' She ignored it, but looked at Hinata. "It'll be okay, Hinata. You'll just have to make time to see him, right?"

She smiled back to her friend. "Yes. Thank you, Sakura-san."

Minato came up to the podium again. "The feast was very pleasant and we have our proud maids to thank for that." He applauded and the audience followed suit. Sakura and Hinata both flushed with embarrassment since they were the only maids in the room. "Now, onto my announcement. If my sons will join me up here next to the podium." Naruto and Sasuke got up and stood next to their father; one on each side of him. "So we may bring more allies to our village, both of my sons will be married to the princesses of the Village of Flowers…" He pointed to Naruto for that village. "…and to the Village of Music!" Minato pointed to Sasuke.

Applause erupted from the crowd but Sakura didn't hear anything. She stared at Sasuke and couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, he turned to look at her and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura._" He mouthed to her before he was taken off stage by Kakashi, along with Naruto.

The room was dismissed, but Sakura only stood there. Sasuke was to be married to another village's princess…?

- - - -

**It appears Sakura has hit a brick wall in her journey to be with Prince Sasuke, as has Hinata with Prince Naruto. At least their ****friends have had some luck. What will happen now? Only time can tell. Thank you for reading and please review. I'm sorry this chapter is a little smaller than usual, but the next chapter will probably be very long since the plot is starting to thicken.**

**-Yamari**


End file.
